Les lois de la nature
by Alaiya
Summary: OS - Elle a bien essayé de le retenir. Mais peut-on enfermer celui qui ne le souhaite pas?


**Titre **: Les lois de la nature

**Prompt **: animal de compagnie – serpent (pour Alakenos)

**Personnages **: Ichimaru Gin / Matsumoto Rangiku

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: A Tite Kubo

**Nombre de mots **: 1 900

**Note **: oui, bon, alors en fait… Bleach, c'est dur. Et Gin, c'est encore plus dur. Je n'en suis pas franchement satisfaite, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir mouliné et de ne pas être vraiment rentrée dans ce que je voulais faire ressortir. Je crois qu'il y a encore du boulot…

* * *

Le serpent s'enroulait paresseusement autour du bras laiteux de Rangiku, laissant dans son sillage cette sensation si particulière, froide et vaguement dérangeante des écailles étroites glissant sur la peau. Le reptile finit par s'immobiliser, sa tête triangulaire reposant dans la paume de la shinigami. Celle-ci ne craignait pas la morsure ; après tout, elle aurait tôt fait de raccourcir la bestiole. Mais de toute façon, la bête ne manifestait aucune agressivité. Elle semblait même se complaire avec sa nouvelle maîtresse. Celle-ci poussa un soupir de déception, et appuya son menton sur sa main, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, sans quitter le serpent des yeux :

« Et bien, tu as l'air de vouloir t'installer ici, toi au moins. Pff… j'étais pourtant persuadée que ça marcherait. »

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

Il était de bon ton que les shinigamis du Seireitei, et notamment les plus gradés, soient vus régulièrement dans le Rukongai. Ainsi en avait décidé le vieux Yamamoto, soucieux de maintenir l'ordre dans les quartiers populaires. Et quand, parmi les officiers en question, certains arboraient le manteau blanc si caractéristique au cours de leur _promenade_, l'impact n'en était que plus fort dans les esprits, surtout ceux susceptibles de fomenter quelque rébellion contre la hiérarchie établie.

Certains membres éminents du Seireitei répugnaient à se plier à cette contrainte ; ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire. Mais d'autres se complaisaient à aller se perdre dans les dédales de la vieille ville, à discuter avec les gens du commun ou à fouiner un peu partout sur les innombrables marchés qui émaillaient le décor. Et Matsumoto Rangiku était de ceux-là.

Tout en babillant de choses et d'autres, elle ne quittait pas des yeux celui qui l'accompagnait en cette belle journée. Gin avait toqué à sa porte la veille au soir, revenant d'elle ne savait où – comme d'habitude – et, consciente que cet énième retour intempestif ne durerait pas, elle l'avait convaincu de l'accompagner au Rukongai, moyennant le déploiement d'arguments qu'elle seule était en mesure de mettre en avant. Il avait cédé, avec un sourire – _ce _sourire. Oh, elle savait bien qu'au fond, ce n'était pas réellement pour lui faire plaisir qu'il se tenait là, à ses côtés, répondant à ses futilités par d'autres futilités, sur ce ton badin qui lui était coutumier. Un ennui à combler, peut-être ? Autre chose ? A vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Avec le temps, elle aurait dû renoncer à tenter de comprendre cet homme ; elle n'acceptait cependant pas cette évidence. Un jour, _ce _jour-là, il avait laissé entrevoir une partie de lui-même à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout à se raccrocher, quand bien même jamais plus, depuis, elle n'avait été confrontée à ce qu'elle avait décidé de considérer comme une faille. Un rêve n'aurait pas eu plus de substance. Et pourtant…

L'air de rien, elle enroula son bras autour du sien, tout en affectant un éclat de rire à l'une des fréquentes piques ironiques que le capitaine de la troisième division ne pouvait s'empêcher de proférer à l'égard de son alter ego de la dixième. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, mais sous ce soleil radieux, Rangiku n'avait aucunement envie de prendre partie.

Son œil fut soudain attiré par un étal proposant au client potentiel écharpes et colifichets divers, dont l'amoncellement aguicheur lui fit quitter le centre de la rue, au milieu de laquelle elle planta Ichimaru. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une exploration minutieuse de cet eldorado inattendu qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle se retourna, pour le voir immobilisé quelques mètres plus loin, devant une échoppe. Devant son absence de réponse lorsqu'elle l'interpella, elle se résigna – avec regrets – à reposer la fine chaîne en argent qu'elle était sur le point de choisir. Elle aurait été jolie autour de sa cheville - peut-être aurait-il apprécié…

Elle le trouva en admiration devant une cage, au centre de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent. Du moins en retira-t-elle cette impression, tandis qu'elle avisait les coins de ses lèvres minces, à peine plus relevés qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa tête ne pivota pas, il ne condescendit pas une once d'intérêt à sa compagne qui dut se résoudre à fixer l'animal à son tour. De prime abord, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ; endormi – ou faisant semblant de l'être – sa teinte grise, presque sale dans l'ombre de l'auvent, était uniforme. Même la tête, qui reposait, les yeux fermés, ne dénotait aucun dessin ou tracé caractéristique de certaines espèces. Un reptile tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun donc, mais qui captivait Gin. L'homme, dont les longs doigts maigres s'étaient nonchalamment insinués entre les barreaux de la cage, semblait vouloir atteindre le corps de l'animal qu'il finit par heurter du bout de l'ongle. Et Matsumoto ne put réfréner un mouvement de recul lorsque le serpent se détendit brutalement, tête dressée et sifflant furieusement. Ce fut alors qu'elle comprit. De là où elle se trouvait, sa silhouette partagée entre l'ombre fraîche de l'auvent et le soleil ardent de la rue, elle n'apercevait que le profil effilé d'Ichimaru. Un profil qui faisait face à celui du reptile, qui avait subitement cessé de se balancer, comme hypnotisé. La ressemblance était… frappante. Rangiku n'avait jamais beaucoup prêté attention aux ragots et autres rumeurs, ou du moins, si elle les entendait, elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à s'en moquer. Gin avait, dès son entrée au Seireitei, écopé du surnom de "renard", du fait de son éternel sourire dont personne n'était en mesure de deviner ce qu'il cachait. Mais "serpent" faisait également partie des sobriquets qui lui étaient réservés, prononcés cependant dans un murmure et si possible, loin des oreilles inquisitrices. Jamais la belle shinigami n'aurait imaginé qu'il put convenir avec autant… d'à-propos.

La confrontation dura de longues minutes. Les deux êtres n'avaient de cesse de s'observer, sans céder un pouce d'inattention à l'autre. Même pas à destination du marchand qui errait autour de la cage tout en se tordant les mains d'appréhension, tant il ne savait comment aborder ce client - dont le potentiel soudain n'était certes plus à prouver – particulièrement intimidant.

Matsumoto sauva sa journée ; le stoppant d'un main leste, elle l'attira jusqu'à elle pour lui fourrer quelques pièces dans le creux de la main. « Je le prends. » Son ton décidé et le brassard qu'elle arborait dissuadèrent l'homme de toute tentative de marchandage. Et ce fut le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle alla décrocher la cage de l'auvent tout en bousculant Gin au passage, avant de rejoindre la foule à quelques mètres de là.

« Et bien alors ? Tu viens ? » Lança-t-elle négligemment par-dessus son épaule. Et, fait extraordinaire, la surprise étirait encore les traits d'Ichimaru lorsque, après une hésitation, il décida d'emboîter le pas à sa compagne.

Cette nuit là fut comme toutes les nuits au cours desquelles Rangiku partageait son futon avec le capitaine de la troisième division. A un détail près. Ils n'étaient pas deux dans la chambre, mais trois. Dans la pénombre, à quelques mètres d'eux, luisaient les yeux opalescents du reptile, braqués sur le couple qui s'enlaçaient sur le sol. Gin avait insisté – à sa façon, avec l'air de ne pas y toucher – pour libérer l'animal de sa cage et le laisser errer à sa guise. Un instant, Rangiku avait redouté qu'il ne s'approche trop, attiré par la chaleur de leurs corps, mais la bête avait décidé d'élire domicile à distance raisonnable et s'était enroulée sur elle-même pour ne plus bouger. Seule sa tête qui oscillait à intervalles réguliers témoignait de son état de vigilance. Si, au début, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil de temps à autres en direction du reptile, par mesure de sécurité, à présent que Gin allait et venait au creux de son ventre à grands coups de reins puissants, toute son attention, elle la fixait sur le visage de l'homme qui la chevauchait. Les paupières d'Ichimaru étaient dessillées. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait cependant, mais le serpent. Pourquoi, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, si tant était qu'elle puisse encore former un raisonnement cohérent tant le rythme auquel son corps tressautait s'accélérait sensiblement et que ses pensées se dissolvaient dans l'onde de jouissance qui s'apprêtait à la submerger. Ce fut plus un réflexe qu'un acte réfléchi qui la poussa à saisir la tête de son amant entre ses mains pour l'abaisser vers elle au moment où, déjà, un gémissement lui échappait. Les yeux de Gin, sanglants, ne se refermèrent pas… Ils croisèrent ceux de la shinigami. Ils s'y accrochèrent. Ils s'y plantèrent lorsque dans un dernier mouvement, il la transperça une ultime fois, un grondement se heurtant à ses lèvres closes par leur rictus habituel. Et lorsqu'il s'abattit à ses côtés, il continua à la regarder, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Rangiku ne put pas faire autrement ; sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle se redressa sur un coude, cueillant distraitement une goutte de sueur qui glissait entre ses seins, et chercha le reptile des yeux. Celui-ci avait laissé retomber sa tête. Elle crut apercevoir un dernier reflet dans les pointes sombres de chaque côté du crâne effilé… puis plus rien. Et quand elle reporta son attention sur Gin, ce fut pour constater que celui-ci s'était endormi.

Matsumoto finit par s'habituer à la présence du serpent. Il se trouvait qu'elle aimait bien l'observer, elle aussi. Il était aussi silencieux qu'Ichimaru, aussi attentif aussi, en dépit d'une nonchalance et d'une paresse qu'elle considérait comme particulièrement étudiées. Il se laissait prendre et manipuler avec flegme, et reprenait aussitôt sa position favorite dès lors qu'il était reposé au sol. Il ne la menaçait pas. Il ne la mordit jamais. Quant à Gin… lorsqu'il rentrait, il s'asseyait en face du reptile, pour le fixer. Sans un mot. Sans un geste. Cela pouvait ne durer qu'une minute, ou alors des heures. Mais quand Ichimaru décroisait les jambes pour se lever et se détourner de l'animal, la courbe perpétuellement ascendante ornant ses lèvres paraissait inexplicablement plus détendue qu'à l'ordinaire, comme s'il venait de recevoir une réponse satisfaisante à une question qu'il n'avait jamais posée à personne.

Ichimaru demeura deux longues semaines auprès de Matsumoto. La journée, il vaquait à ses occupations de capitaine, mais ne manquait, jamais, chaque soir, de rejoindre la jeune femme. Ni de lui faire l'amour. Une bien grande et belle expression pour caractériser une relation qui n'était destinée qu'à rester épisodique, et basée vraisemblablement sur un malentendu. Il fallait sans nul doute s'en contenter, comme elle l'avait toujours fait ; et si pour cela il était nécessaire qu'elle partage sa vie avec un reptile qui, par quelque mystère inexplicable, parvenait à capturer suffisamment l'attention de Gin pour qu'il trouve un intérêt à revenir… pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Non, cela n'avait malheureusement pas duré. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'animal qui avait redressé sa tête fine et paraissait l'interroger en silence, avant de quitter son siège et de faire coulisser un large panneau de bois, le serpent toujours enroulé autour de son bras.

« Allez, va… » Elle s'était penchée au ras du jardin, et écarta sa main, dans l'herbe mouillée de rosée. Le reptile détendit ses anneaux et bientôt, son long corps glissa loin de la shinigami. « Je te libère. Les bestioles comme toi, on ne peut pas les garder enfermées, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dommage. Vraiment dommage. »


End file.
